A choice
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: Pre Steven's Dream A.U. Blue Pearl has the perfect opportunity to escape, and takes it. How dose this change her, and why dose it concern Pearl so much?
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.

Her they were again. Earth. The only planet in Diamond space with organic life. Her Diamond wanted to morn at Pink's Palanquin one last time before the Cluster emerged. This planets shook the Diamonds to the gem, and had haunted them ever since. And the reports that the Crystal Gems survived the final assault seemed to have made Blue's morning even worse. But for her Pearl a choice had to be made. It was now or never. Did she want to risk it all to be free?

Yes.

Blue Pearl used her panel to activate her escape pod, and is fired to her destination before her Diamond even realises she's been betrayed. Blue Pearl activates the pod's screen and uses it to look at Blue Diamond's ship. To her surprise, she wasn't being followed. Perhaps her Diamond- No. She was not her Diamond anymore. None of them were. It was Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond was probably not flowing her because, she was still stunned at what had just happened.

As Blue Pearl entered Earth's orbit, she thought about why she made this choice. The first time she saw the Renegade Pearl, she was frightened and awestruck at the same time. While a gem could not improve their physical capabilities, they can learn, and adapt. And this Pearl was a perfect example of this. The way she seemed to dance with swords, and then spears. Reducing over confident opponents to their gems. And then their was her confidence. Striding with pride of he she was, it her master. Not even wincing at the sight of a squad of quartz's that had surrounded her. Blue as though she knew her. From before the war.

Blue had wanted to join the rebellion the second Rose started accepting other gems, but she was to afraid. She had hopped that the Crystal Gems would win, and free her. But after the Diamond attack, that hope was snuffed out in an instant. But when reports came in that a fragment of the rebellion had survived, the flame of hope was reignited, and stronger than ever. Blue Pearl soon realised, she couldn't wait for someone to free her. She had to do it herself. So when the perfect time showed itself she took it. It was only herself and Blue diamond on the ship, and she doubted someone oh so important as a Diamond would was time searching for such a lowly gem as a Pearl.

The escape pod crash into the ocean with such force it smashed on impact. This was good, now it couldn't be tracked. The sudden rush of water caused Blue Pearl to instinctively close her eyes. Once she opened them again, she was in awe. She was aware of a few of the organic life forums on the Earth's land masses, but she never knew how vibrant the life in the ocean truly was. Planets that showed such diversity in their environments were rare enough, but this. It was if the the Earth was actually 2 planets, that coexisted together in a single atmosphere.

That was enough sight seeing, she still needed to reach her destination. If the Cluster was still active, they might need her help to stop it. She was aware that the Peridot and Lapis Lazuli had joined the ruminant thanks to the Ruby squad report, but there was no sighting of the Jasper.

Blue Pearl still had a lot of doubt about what she was doing, what if they didn't accept her? What if the Cluster turned them all to gem shards before they could stop it? What if Blue Diamond did send someone after her, or worse yet, go after her personally? She didn't know, but what she did know is that this was what she wanted, and not what Blue Diamond wanted. It was her first taste of freedom. And she enjoyed it.

Blue Pearl trudged through the water with relative ease, occasionally stopping to watch the aquatic lifeforms.

They were bound to have questions for her, but this gave her time to prepare her answers. "Who are you?" "Pearl Facet-2Z1A Cut-1AA." "Where is Blue Diamond?" "Pink Diamond's palanquin." "Why are you here?" "Too be free." She couldn't imagine they'd ask anything beyond that.

 **Later.**

She had finally made it. She walked out of the water and into the moonlight, the only sound she could here was the waves lapping over each other. She looked up at the statue in awe. It was a based off a fusion for sure. But it was bigger then any fusion she had ever seen. It was bigger then a Diamond. Maybe even... White. Blue shuddered at the thought of her. She could still hear the Pearl's screams. But what Blue Pearl found bizarre was the wooden structure attached to the front of the statue. The environment could not harm a gem. Was human living here? She hopped that they didn't leave. With how short human lives are, getting information on the Crystal Gems could be difficult. But it wasn't that long ago since there sighting here, so she should be able to find someone with some information.

Blue Pearl walked up the stairs and towards the door. _"Where is the screen?"_ B.P questioned. She tried gently pushing the door open but it caught on something. When that didn't work she grasped the handle and tried pulling, only to get the same result. She could quite easily tear the door off, but that would only cause trouble with the owner, which is the last thing she wanted. She couldn't even summon her weapon.

She soon heard movement from inside. First the ruffling of a material, then the creaking of wood and finally the sound of metal knocking against each other. Pearl saw a small pudgy boy on the other side of the door. He placed one of the keys into the door and opened it. "Pearl?" He asked in a groggy tone.

Now that Blue Pearl had a better look at the human, she could see that he was exhausted. But how did he know her? Was he mistaking her for another Pearl? "Yes?" She responded.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"I need to ask some questions."

"Can it wait till morning?"

Blue Pearl thought for a moment. This human was in no condition to help her now, but he clearly knew another Pearl. "Yes." She answered.

The boy stepped aside letting her enter the house. Once she was inside, the boy closed the door and locked it. "Goodnight Pearl." The boy called as he walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Blue Pearl responded.

I've been wanting to do this for ages, and I've only just realised the perfect opportunity aired before I even joined the fan base. *facepalm*


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Pearl was sat in the same position she had been in since last night. While she waited for the human to wake up, B.P. watched the sunrise, and looked scanned the structure. It seemed to be completely wooden up to the back, which linked to the cave and had a warppad much to her surprise, and beyond that a gem activated door that lead into the cliff. She also noticed a few images of the human with what appeared to be Ruby and Sapphire fusion, the Renegade Pearl, a over cooked Amethyst and some even had the Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. There was more with other humans, but they weren't of much interest to her.

Finally, she heard a yawn from the human. She stood up and turned to look at him. When the human spotted her, he focused on her for a moment. "Wait a second, you're not Pearl!" The human cried out.

"I'm _a_ Pearl. I still need information and you seem capable of giving it to me." Blue Pearl responded.

"Okay, what is it?" Steven wondered.

"I am looking for the Crystal Gems, do you know where I can find them?"

"Of course I know, they're right here!"

"What?"

The door into the rock opened, to reveal the Ruby and Sapphire fusion. The fusion gasped upon see Blue Pearl. Before B.P. could say a word the fusion used her enhance speed to slam her into a wall and raised a spiked gauntlet to her face. "Where is Blue Diamond!" She demanded.

"Garnet!" the human cried out.

"Blue Diamond!?" A Amethyst repeated from behind.

"Answer!" Garnet demanded.

"P-Pink Diamonds palanquin." Blue Pearl strutted. B.P. was positive that she would be shaking violently if Garnet didn't have such a tight grip on her.

"I'll go and check." A Pearl yelled, before the warp pad activated.

"Garnet, stop! You're scaring her." The human exclaimed as he rush to Blue Pearl's side.

"Yeah Garnet, relax." The Amethyst joined in.

"Relax? She's Blue Diamond's Pearl! Blue Diamond is here! Blue Diamond will shatter us on sight. Neither of you were there during the war!" Garnet began to rant as all the haunting memories came back to her.

"Garnet, she's not Blue Diamond. You need to let her go." The human reasoned.

With that the gauntlet dissipated. "He's right Sapphire, she's not Blue Diamond." Garnet spoke.

"But she just stood there! They all did! You were almost-!"

"It's okay Sapphire, I'm okay. She was just following orders. Like we did."

Garnet let go of Blue Pearl, who slid to the floor. "I need a moment." With that Garnet entered deeper into the cave.

The human crouched down to Blue Pearl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so." Blue Pearl answered.

 **Meanwhile.**

Pearl arrived in Korea. She wasn't far from the palanquin, it was just over the hill. Pearl knew she wasn't a spy, so she decided to take the time to think. She didn't fear Blue Pearl was a spy like Garnet did, but she did have one concern. Blue Pearl knew here from before the war. If she manged to figure out that Pearl once served Pink Diamond, she could unravel the biggest secret of the Crystal Gems.

But what could she do? She didn't want to poof her, not like that would work. Just hope she didn't figure it out might work, but Pearl doubted that would work with how curious Steven has been recently. Tell her everything and then ask her to keep it a secret? The bewitchment would make things difficult, but she could manage. Blue Pearl has always been a quiet gem, even for a Pearl, but it was exactly a small secret. But if Pearl was to say nothing unless she was getting close... that might work. If she never looked like she was going to figure it out, Pearl wouldn't cause unnecessary turmoil by telling her. And if she did, it would give them time to bond. This might work.

Pearl soon heard sobbing, and she had a good idea on who it was. Pearl starting taking quieter steps as she got closer to the crying. Peering around a tree, Pearl saw her. For the first time in over 5000 years, she saw Blue Diamond.

"Oh Pink." Blue Diamond sobbed. "This plant continues to take. And take! AND TAKE!" Blue cried. Slamming her fist on the ground after each sentence.

The hypocrisy of her words angered Pearl to no end. The Diamonds had ravaged and exterminated life on multiple planets, and here one of the oh so great leaders are now. Crying over a shattering that never actually happened. Pearl was so enraged, she crushed some of the bark she was holding onto. The loud crack alerted Blue Diamond. Pearl quickly hid behind the tree before Blue looked that way. "Is someone there?" Blue Diamond asked.

Pearl felt Blue Diamond get closer and began to sweat. As much as Pearl wanted to confront her and comment on the irony of it all, she couldn't take that risk. Realising Blue Diamond had no knowledge of organic life on earth beyond humans, Pearl grimaced, before shape-shifting into a large bird and flew away.

Blue Diamond watched as she flew away, not realising who it really was. "Such a strange planet." She commented.

 **Soon.**

The warppad activated and Pearl stepped off. "Pearl! Pearl! Pearl!" Amethyst cheered as she ran up to the gem.

"Yes, Amethyst? " Pearl asked in a calm manner.

"There's more of me!" Amethyst responded with grin.

Pearl look at Amethyst with confusion before she answered. "Well... yes."

"No, P, as in there is more Amethyst's from Earth, even some gems from the Beta kindergarten." Amethyst elaborated. "Blue said that they are at a Human Zoo."

"Oh, that place." Pearl muttered.

Blue Pearl looked repulsed at the nickname. "I'd rather not be called that. It is what the other Diamonds call Blue Diamond." She mentions as she sat on the couch.

"Okay, how about B.P.?" Amethyst sujested.

"Yeah short for Blue Pearl." Steven added on as he sat next to Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl hummed in thought for a moment, and then answered. "I like it." She answered with a smile.

"Why did you want to find us anyway?" Pearl asked.

Blue Pearl suddenly shot up from her seat with a gasp. "The Cluster." She gasped. "We need to-"

Steven grasped B.P.'s hand. "Hey, hey, it's okay." Steven softly spoke as he gently pulled her back to her seat. "We bubbled the Cluster, it's not going to hurt anyone."

"You, bubbled it?" She asked as she sat back down, too which Steven nodded. "The other thing is I want to be a Crystal Gem."

"You know you don't have to be a Crystal Gem to stay on Earth?" Pearl asked.

"I didn't, but I want to learn to defend myself, and the things I care about. I have stood by long enough, if I want something to happen I need to help." Blue Pearl answered.

"Then let me be the first to welcome you to the Crystal Gems." Garnet announced from in front of the warppad. "And I want to apologise for how I, we acted earlier. Blue Diamond is not a subject I like thinking about."

"I understand." Blue Pearl responded with a smile.

"Another member to the team!" Steven cheered as he hugged the blue gem. Blue didn't exactly know how to respond, so she just smiled.

I've noticed that in a lot of fanfics with Blue Pearl as a Crystal Gem, she's just Pearl but blue. So I'm going to try and give her more of her own personality.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are, the Barn." Steven announced to Blue Pearl. "Peridot, Lapis, I want you to meet the newest member of the Crystal Gems!" Now that Blue Pearl was now a Crystal Gem, Steven wanted to introduce her to the final Crystal Gem and a close friend of his.

Peridot ran out to greet them. "Who is it, Stev-" Peridot stopped mid sentence upon seeing who it was.

Lapis walked out holding Pumpkin, and also froze upon seeing who it was. Pumpkin jumped out of Lapis' arms and began to sniff Blue Peals ankles. Blue Pearl rubbed her hand across Pumpkin's top out of curiosity. When she noticed Pumpkin liked it, she smiled and stroked him more.

"Guy's, this is Blue Pearl, or B.P. for short. But don't call her Blue, she doesn't like that." Steven informed, oblivious to their reaction. "B.P., meet Lapis, Peridot and Pumpkin."

Peridot began chuckling, before turning into full blown laughter. "Those Clods can't keep anyone in line!" She cackled.

Steven let out a chuckle, and even Blue Pearl smiled a bit wider.

But Lapis. Lapis just stood there. If her skin could go pale, it would have. "Where is she?" She ask with a shaky voice. "Where is Blue Diamond?"

The others stopped and look at her with concern. "She's at Pink Diamond's palanquin." Blue Pearl answered.

"She's on Earth!?" Lapis exclaimed. Her wing shot out, causing the others took a step back.

"Take it easy Lapis." Peridot spoke with her hands raised her hands.

"She's on the other side of the plant, and has no interest in attacking us." Blue Pearl mentioned.

"Us!? There is no us! I am not a Crystal Gem!" Lapis yelled, before she shot into the sky and began to fly away.

"Lapis! Where are you going!?" Peridot cried out.

Lapis stopped for a moment and then turned around. "I'm sorry." Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued to fly away.

"Lapis." Peridot crocked. Steven placed his hand on Peridot's shoulder. "Can you take care of Pumpkin for a while?" Peridot finally asked.

"I will take care of Pumpkin." Blue Pearl answered.

"Thank you, I just... need some time to myself." Peridot responded.

 **Later.**

Steven was getting ready for bed. Blue Pearl was sat on the floor, brushing Lion's fur, while Pumpkin rested on her lap. She liked doing this, she found it therapeutic.

"Goodnight B.P.!" Steven waved as he walked up the stairs.

Blue Pearl looked over at him and smiled. "Goodnight Steven." She responded. Blue Pearl was perplexed by the gem, human hybrid, and not just by his biology.

"Goodnight Pearl." Steven called.

"Goodnight Steven." Pearl called back with a smile from her seat at the counter.

They were the only gems in the house at the moment. Amethyst had gone to some place called wrestling and no one knew where Garnet was.

Pearl approached her blue counterpart and cleared her throat. "I can teach you how to defend yourself while Steven sleeps, if you would like?" She offered.

Blue Pearl didn't need long to think of her answer. "Yes." She took Pumpkin off her lap, stood up and brushed loose strands of Lion's hair off of herself. Both Pearls walked onto the warppad, and were engulfed in light.

Once the light had subsided, they found themselves at the arena. "This is still in the sky?" Blue Pearl commented in surprise.

"Mmm, some of it." Pearl answered before they walked up the stairs.

"I see what you mean." Blue Pearl mentioned once they climbed the steps.

They both descended to the arena and Pearl summoned a Holo-Pearl. When Pearl noticed that her companion was looking on in aw, she became perplexed. "What, didn't you ever learn this?" She asked, to which Blue Pearl simply shook her head. "We have a lot of ground to cover." Pearl commented.

They spent hours teaching Blue Pearl to create and program her own Holo-Pearls, which were a richer blue to Pearl's version. And many more hours were spent duelling. The entire thing felt unnatural for B.P., but once she began to associated it with a dance, it came to her bit easier.

Blue Pearl found it all helpful, but she believed it was imperative for her to learn to summon her weapon. Every gem summoned their weapon according to their personality, but there was a way that worked with every gem. "I don't know." Pearl spoke. "It's a very Homeworld method."

"It might be, but it works." Blue Pearl answered. "I need to be able to summon my weapon, so I can learn to use it." She insisted.

"You could get hurt." Pearl reasoned. "Even shattered, if it goes wrong."

"That's the point." Blue Pearl responded.

Pearl groaned in defeat. "Fine. But if you get hurt it's not my fault." Pearl summoned her trident, and stabbed it at Blue Pearl.

B.P. leaned back 90 degrees and tilted her, just before her nose got caught out. Blue Pearl stood up straight, but began backpedalling as Pearl took wide slashes at her.

Blue Pearl tried to sidestep, but Pearl grabbed her wrist and swiped B.P's feet from under her, using her trident.

Blue Pearl rolled out of the way as the trident came down. B.P. pushed herself into the air and flipped, so she landed on her feet.

As they continued, Pearl took notice that Blue Pearl would use flips and twirls, like some Rubies. While Pearl needed to make her strikes frighten Blue Pearl, she was careful not to actually poof her, but was more so concerned about striking her gem. Eventually it came to a end. B.P was layed on the floor, with Pearl standing over her, her trident pointed at B.P.'s gem.

"I don't understand." Blue Pearl commented. "Why didn't my weapon appear?"

"I think I know." Pearl responded before disappointing her trident and offering Blue Pearl a hand up. Once Blue Pearl accepted it Pearl elaborated. "You're a Pearl, a Diamond's Pearl at that. You have seen countless shatterings and have constantly feared your own shattering. If we make the smallest mistake, we, were, gone."

"I suppose so." Blue Pearl agreed.

"I think that's enough practice for now. Steven should be up now, so we don't have to worry about waking him." Pearl mentioned before leading the way to the warppad.

Blue Pearl soon followed. "Pearl." She called it felt a bit weird calling out her old name.

"Yes?" Pearl responded as she stood on the warppad.

"Did we know each other, before the war?" Blue Pearl asked as she walked onto the warppad.

Pearl gave it a moments thought. "No, no I don't think so." She answered before they warppad away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Steven." Pearl smiled as she walked off the warppad, and too the kitchen. Blue Pearl moved over to the couch and watched the interaction.

"Morning Pearl." Steven responded with a smile of his own. He was sat at the counter eating a bowl of cereal.

"Did you sleep well?" Pearl asked as she moved to the other side of the counter and faced him.

Steven hummed a little before answering. "Not really, At first I couldn't get to sleep because of what happened at the barn. And when I did fall asleep, I kept looking through Blue Diamond's eyes. She seems really sad about what happened to Pink Diamond." Steven had more sympathy in his voice then either Pearl could ever manage for the gem matriarch.

"Why do care? She was your mother's enemy." Blue Pearl asked.

"That doesn't mean she can't change." Steven responded.

"You don't even know her." Blue Pearl mentioned as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Well, what is she like?" Steven asked.

"Like every other Diamond. Horrible. I have spent most of my existence stand in a pointless pose, being over looked by every other gem." Blue Pearl began to look more like she was holding herself more than crossing her arms. "Only a Pearl can spent their whole existence following a gem, yet be so alone." Blue Pearl muttered the final sentence and looked down to her lap.

Before Blue Pearl knew it, Steven was sat right next to her, and hugged her from the side. "You're not alone anymore." Steven informed her.

"And you never will be." Pearl promised as she sat on the other side, with her hand on B.P.'s shoulder.

Blue Peal smiled brightly, and a tear rolled down her face. Without warning, she pulled both Pearl and Steven closer, and whispered. "Thank you." Was all she said.

"Yo, Steven. You ready to go!?" Amethyst called out from the warppad.

Blue Pearl released her grip on Pearl and Steven, so Steven could go to Amethyst.

"Coming!" Steven yelled as he ran towards Amethyst.

"And where are you to going, so early?" Pearl question in a suspicious tone.

"Gee P relax, we're just going to see Peri."Amethyst answered. "Bloop doesn't mind." She gestured to Blue Pearl.

"Bloop?" Blue Pearl repeated with a tilt of her head.

Amethyst shrugged in response. "Eh, I'm trying out nicknames." With that, the younger gems warped away.

Once they left, Pearl stood up to go and clean up the bowl and spoon Steven left behind. Blue Pearl stood up and walked over to her. "Why do you still clean up? I thought you hatted being a servant?" She asked.

"Normally I would call back now he is old enough, but I'll let it slide this time. And I never minded cleaning. It dose for me, what brushing Lion dose for you." Pearl calmly answered.

"Old enough?" Blue Pearl repeated in confusion.

Pearl gave a soft chuckle. "There is still a lot you need to learn about life on earth."

"Will you teach me?"

"Of course I will."

 **Meanwhile at the barn.**

Steven and Amethyst stood over Peridot as she lied on the floor. They could hear sad music coming from Peridot's tablet in the distance. "Um, Peridot, how long have you been like this?" Steven asked.

"Since you left." Peridot crocked out in response.

Amethyst began nudging Peridot with her foot, but Peridot merely let out a weak groans in response. "Come on Peri, you can't stay like this forever." Amethyst stated.

"Why can't I?" Peridot asked. She was a gem, she had no need to move.

"Because I won't let you." Amethyst answered, before she picked Peridot up and slung her over her shoulder.

"Can I bring my music?" Peridot meekly asked as Amethyst carried her out of the barn.

"No." Amethyst sternly responded as Steven began to follow her.

Amethyst stopped once they was outside and began to look around. "What to do. What to do. What, to, do." She muttered. It was then Amethyst saw the Ruby ship. "Hey Peri, why don't we go on a space adventure?"

"I suppose." Peridot answered.

"Great!" Steven cheered.

Amethyst jogged to the ship with Steven close behind, and Peridot on her shoulder. Amethyst went up to the pilot seat and slung Peridot off her should, and into the seat. "Okay, first I need to check somethings." Peridot began looking through stuff faster than Steven or Amethyst can comprehend. "...Pulsing trackers, tracking pulsars... Stable atmospheric shielding. No surprise... Re adjusting gravity engine... Oh, and lighting." With that the ships lights turned green. "We're good to go!" Peridot announced.

The ship began to lift into the air. Steven and Amethyst stood on either side of the chair, as Peridot more, and more used to the ships controls. They gradually went higher, until they were in Earth's upper atmosphere. The ship was facing the planet, and the occupants watched it in silence.

"I have not seen any other planet like Earth in Diamond space." Peridot stated. "I don't know if there was more more planets like this before the Diamonds came, but I know what will happen if we ever stop protecting it."

"Okay, how about we explore a bit?" Amethyst sujested.

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Peridot asked.

"The human zoo." Amethyst answered.

"What!?" Steven cried out.

"Earth has one of those?" Peridot asked.

"Noo, the one Pink Diamond used to own." Amethyst answered. "Come on P, I thought you knew this stuff?"

"I wasn't even aware Earth still existed, until I was assigned to monitor The Cluster. Homeworld works on a need to know basis, and you are left to guess the rest." Peridot responded.

"Soo, can we go?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know the coordinates. Why do you want to go so badly?" Peridot responded.

"Because that's where all the Quartz's from Earth are!" Amethyst answered with a smile.

"You want to go to a station full of Quartz's!? Are you cracked!?" Peridot screeched.

"They could be like me!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"Or Jasper!" Peridot shot back.

"I'm with Peridot, Amethyst. It's too dangerous." Steven commented.

"Oh come on. I've never met another Amethyst, let alone one from Earth." Amethyst argued, before she turned into a puppy, and gave them both puppy eyes.

"Aww." Steven cooed

"Ugh, I'll see what I can find on the place. Not like I've got anything better to do." Peridot caved.

"Why don't we ask B.P.? She would all about the place, right?" Steven sujested.

"No, if she tells Garnet or Pearl, we ain't goin' anywhere. This stays between use Got it?" Amethyst responded.

"Fine, whatever." Peridot answered.

"I don't know about this." Steven commented.

"Steven, relax. We'll just drop in for a hour or two. No one will be the wiser." Amethyst respond with her arm around him.

Am I the only one who has a friend, who they make the most ridiculous theories with? 

Also I've posted how I think White's Pearl got her crack on Deviant Art if anyone's interested. Same name as I use here.


	5. Chapter 5

The shorty squad realised if they were ever going to sneak into the Human Zoo. Peridot could only confirm of three places having the coordinates. The moon-base, but the control panel was destroyed. Pink Diamond's ship, but they didn't know where it is... or what's left of it. And then there was Pink's palanquin, and that was off limits for obvious reasons.

"So how do we find out where it is now?" Amethyst ask from where she sat on the barns floor.

"We could wait until Blue Diamond leaves." Peridot suggested from one of the toilets of her meepmorp.

"That could take to long. Won't it be in that secret lair under the Prime Kindergarten?" Amethyst mentioned.

"That place was built to strictly monitor The Cluster and the prototypes." Peridot responded.

"Why do you have to remember the coordinates anyway? Why not have them placed into the ship, in case you forget." Steven suggested as he swayed in Lapis' old hammock.

"Well there is, but classified places you need to put in your identification." After a few seconds Peridot gasped. "That's it. I've been a fool!" With that she ran outside and into the space ship, with the other close behind. Peridot used her ferrokinesis to remove the top panel off the console, where the pilot sat, before she got there.

"What's the plan P-dog?" Amethyst questioned.

"I'm going to hack system." Peridot giggled. "This is a concept I learned on Earth so I don't think I will encounter much resistance."

"Soooo, we can just walk in to the Human Zoo with no problem?" Steven asked.

"That's the plan." Amethyst answered.

"But what about the Agate?" Steven questioned.

Peridot stood straight with widened eyes. "Agate?" She repeated.

"Oh, right. B.P. mentioned some Holly Blue Agate, what are they for P?" Amethyst responded.

"Their purpose is to keep lesser gems in line, by any means necessary." Peridot answered without looking at her.

This time, Amethyst picked up on Peridot's tone. Amethyst walked up to Peridot and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay. If we can take Jasper, we can take this, huummmmmm. What's the word I'm looking for?" Amethyst asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

Peridot knew what Amethyst was getting at, and muttered her answer with a smile. "Clod." Now that Peridot thought about it, Jasper could defeat a Agate if she could break her conditioning. Peridot took a deep breath and turned around. "If we're actually going to do this, I'm in charge! We will need disguises if we are going to sneak in. Steven, you're hiding in Amethyst's hair! Where are my limb enhancers!?"

 **Later at the Human Zoo.**

Peridot walked out of the Roaming Eye in her limb enhancers, with Amethyst behind her. Amethyst was using her shapeshifting to increase her size to that of a normal Quartz, and her clothing to match that of a Homeworld Gem. Steven managed to hid himself within Amethyst's hair.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted by 2 Amethyst's. "State your purpose." One of them commanded.

"I am here to run a diagnostics on this facility." Peridot answered, trying to make her lie convincing.

"Bad news, the Zoo's shut down." One of the Amethyst's responded.

"And if you don't know that, you don't belong here." The other grinned.

Amethyst was surprised by this and racked her memory for B.P. mentioning that the zoo was closed. While Peridot looked at them confused. There was several clear signs that the place was not abandoned,like the fact there was gems stationed there. "Really?" Peridot challenged with a raised brow and monotone voice.

"Oh, okay, you got us." One of the Amethyst guards responded in a playful tone.

The sound of heels clacking on the floor drew attention to a Holly Blue Agate. "What is going on here?" She demanded. "What are you doing here?" Holly sneered upon seeing Amethyst and Peridot.

Peridot immediately shifted in to a diamond salute. "It has been requested that I check this stations functionality. The Amethyst is here to protect me." She answered.

Holly Blue proceeded to kick one of the Amethyst's in the shin. "Look what reputation you Earth gems have gave us!" She chastised.

"Yes, the Earth gems." Peridot muttered with a roll of her eyes. Thankfully Holly Blue didn't pick up on this.

"I was not informed that you was coming here." Holly commented.

"That was the point." Peridot responded.

"Well, you will have no need of her." Holly Blue mentioned in disgust as she pointed to Amethyst.

Peridot turned her head to look at Amethyst. "I guess she can inspect the Quartz's." Peridot winked as she spoke.

"Follow me." Holly Blue Agate instructed. Once she and Peridot left.

The Amethyst's stared at each other awkwardly. "Sooo, where's the rest of you?" Amethyst asked.

 **Meanwhile, with Peridot.**

"This is where the facility's power and core controls are held." Holly Blue informed Peridot.

"Yes, I should be able to preform my diagnostics from here." Peridot commented as she walked further into the room. Peridot noted that it looked very similar to era 2 technology. The fingers off of her left limb enhancer hand attached to various pieces of equipment. While Peridot scanned the equipment, she also downloaded any information she believed useful or interesting.

 **Meanwhile with Amethyst and Steven.**

"Whoa." Amethyst gasped as she looked upon all the other Quartz's.

Steven tried to shift so he could peek out of Amethysts hair, but slid out instead. "Ugh." He grunted as he hit the floor.

Everyone gasped in shock a stared at Steven. "A human." A Amethyst commented.

"Doesn't look like one of ours." A jasper spoke up.

"What should we do with him?" Questioned a Amethyst.

"How did he get here? Another Amethyst asked.

All eyes shifted to Amethyst herself. One Amethyst with curly hair stepped forward and spoke. "Is that you 8XM?" She asked.

Amethyst looked at her confused. "I. Uhhh." Amethyst let out a sigh and returned to regular form.

Before Amethyst could say anything, the one with curly hair scooped her up. "It is you!" She cheered. Steven was quickly forgotten as the Quartz's all talked among themselves and tried to get a better look at Amethyst.

It wasn't long until they acted like they knew each other all along. They started shearing name, showing off weapons and laughing at jokes.

 **Back with Peridot.**

Peridot was finishing up her downloads. She would soon need to find Steven and Amethyst and go.

Suddenly two Amethyst ran into the room. "Holly Blue Agate!" One of them called.

"We do not run, or SHOUT IN THESE HALLWAYS!" Holly Blue yelled. Peridot rolled her eyes in the background.

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"How am I meant to understand you, when you are mumbling!?" Holly Blue cut the Amethyst off.

"It's just-"

"Blue Diamonds on her way!" The other Amethyst spoke up. "She wants us to all meet her at the hanger!"

"Then don't just stand there! Go!" Holly Blue cried out. "When can I expect to here from your superior?" She questioned Peridot.

Peridot's limb enhancer fingers were now in their default position as Peridot answered. "Thankfully you won't."

"If you are done, get that Amethyst and leave. I will inform Blue Diamond you are done." Holly Blue responded.

Peridot quickly panicked "Wait!" She cried out.

"Pardon me?" Holly Blue question.

"I-I, ugh. I mean why would you tell her that." Peridot let out a nervous chuckle. "She won't care about a simple maintenance check."

"I suppose." Holly Blue rationalised. "Now go!"

 **Later, outside of Earth's orbit.**

Inside the Ruby ship Peridot was at the controls and now out of her limb enhancers, which were left next to the door. "So what was it like being in your old gear?" Amethyst asked.

"It was really uncomfortable. I don't know how I ever dealt with it." Peridot answered.

Once they landed at the barn they was met by a unhappy Garnet and Pearl.

"Crud." Amethyst muttered.

 **Meanwhile, with Skinny.**

If there was any possibility of a gem turning pale Skinny Jasper would have definitely found out by now. Blue Diamond had selected her to guard her for who knows how long. They where currently in the main chamber of the human zoo, where Blue diamond mourned. But not before threatening to shatter Skinny personally, if she told anyone about what she was about to see. Skinny noticed that Blue Diamond's Pearl was missing. Where was she.

The doors to the chamber opened once more to reveal Yellow Diamond and her Pearl. Skinny almost retreated into her gem when Yellow gazed down upon her. Skinny managed to bring her shaking arms into a salute, to which Yellow look away.

Yellow Pearl moved next to Skinny and looked at her with slight disgust, too which Skinny sneered at her.

"Really Blue?" Yellow Diamond questioned. "Your Pearl flees to Earth, and use a defective Jasper thin enough to resemble a Pearl as a replacement?"

"She will do." Blue Diamond responded.

"And what will other gems think when they see a off-colour serving a Diamond. We are not that desperate!" Yellow Diamond shot back.

"And what do you suppose I do?" Blue challenged.

"We get her back. And hand her to White." Yellow answered, the weight in her words was felt by everyone there. Blue Diamond turned to face her in surprise. Skinny gasped, and even her Pearl shuddered.

Blue remand quiet for a moment before responding. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Steven, Amethyst and Peridot had been grounded for going into space without telling anyone, and going to a Homeworld base. Pearl cried a lot at the thought of something going wrong. And then she tarted singing. When Blue Pearl questioned Garnet and Pearl about it, and they explained the Earth punishment, and how it worked. Steven, Amethyst and Peridot were to stay in the house, unless lead out by Garnet or Pearl. The younger Gems seemed to despise this, but it was still more freedom then B.P. ever had under Blue Diamond, and they were taken to walk around the town once a day.

Now that she knew Blue Diamond wasn't there anymore, Blue Pearl went to Pink Diamond's palanquin to see if she could find anything about the link between Rose Quartz gems and Blue Diamond. But there wasn't even a report of a Rose Quarts ever being sent to Earth, only sighting reports. No orders seem to have been ever given to the gem. No facet code. And no link between them and Blue Diamond. The Crystal Gems were hiding something. But how many of them knew it?

Blue Pearl had began reading through the information Peridot had copied from the Human Zoo, when no one was looking. It was a slow process with how much their was.

Right now B.P. was with Pearl, touring Beach City on a bright and Sunny Day. While Steven had already done this when he was let out one day, it was only going to places he liked to visit. Pearl intended of showing her every road and their names. She could read enough words to get by with how simple the names were. "Can I ask you something?" Blue Pearl spoke up.

Pearl stopped walking and looked to her blue counterpart with a kind smile. "Mm, of course."

"Are we friends or are we family?" Blue Pearl asked. "Or aren't we either?" Steven taught Blue Pearl about both concepts, and she soon thought about her's and Pearl's relationship. Pearl seemed determined to help Blue Pearl anyway she could, and Pearl felt very familiar to the newest member of the Crystal Gems.

Pearl thought for a moment, before she smiled. "Why not both?" Pearl responded.

Blue Pearl could only smile in response.

 **The next day.**

Garnet had gathered the Crystal Gems in the main room of the house. "We have a problem." She announced. "Three corrupted gems are going attack three different settlements. We are going to have to split up into smaller teams." Garnet explained. "Peridot, you're with me. Amethyst, you're with Pearl. And Steven is with B.P."

"Ugh, Garnet. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Pearl questioned, concerned about the safety of Steven and Blue Pearl.

Garnet smiled in response. "Steven has proven himself more than capable. And I think this might give Blue Pearl the push she needs." Garnet answered.

"I won't let you down!" Steven announced with a salute. Garnet ruffled up his hair in response.

"Well B.P. is going to need this." Pearl took a sword in it's scarab out of her gem and handed it to Blue Pearl.

"Thank you." Blue Pearl responded.

"So where are we heading?" Steven asked.

 **Soon.**

In a flash of light, Steven and Blue Pearl found themselves in a snow covered forest. Steven had changed into some warmer cloths. "Garnet said that the village is East of here." As Steven mentioned this Blue Pearl took out a compass from her gem, that Pearl had gifted her. It had a silver case and solid glass. The top had a star etched onto it. "So we have to gooo, left! Or was it right?" Steven pondered.

"It's behind us." Blue Pearl answered. "We are facing West."

"Oh." Steven responded. Blue Pearl gave a small smile as she closed the compass.

They didn't have to travel for long until they encountered the corruption. The creature was spider like in physical appearance, but instead of 8 eyes it had a single large red one with a black pupil. It's cold black gem sat on it's front left leg.

"What do we do?" Blue Pearl asked as she took out the sword.

"We bubble her before she reaches the village!" Steven announced as he summoned his shield and charged at the corruption.

"No. That's not what I-" Blue Pearl let out a sigh and followed Steven.

The corruption heard the snow crunch under their feet and faced them.

Steven raised his shield as the corruption shot a web at him, but the web wrapped around him and his shield. The corruption soon fired another web, this time at Blue Pearl. Thanks to how well kept the blade was, and her natural strength, she cut clean through the web. The corruption cried out and fired more webs. Blue Pearl cut through the fist three with grace, but ensnared by the other four.

The corruption screeched once more and charged at Blue Pearl. "No!" Steven cried out. He created his bubble, which snapped the webbing around him. Steven quickly threw his shield at the corruption. The shield bounced off the side of the corruptions head. This caused the corruption to stagger and Steven quickly ran in and summoned a bubble around himself and Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl began to use the sword to herself free, although her awkward position made it difficult. She could hear the corruption trying break through as she sawed through the webbing. Once she freed herself she looked over at Steven and was surprised at what she saw.

Steven's skin was paler than usual, and his eyes were out of focus. "Steven?" Blue Pearl beckoned.

"This is all my fault." Steven muttered. "I just rushed in."

Blue Pearls head shot up as she heard the bubble begin to crack. B.P. needed Steven to snap out of it, but shes only ever seen Yellow Diamond try this. She grabbed Steven by the shoulders and yanked him close. "Get a hold of yourself Steven! This is no place to fall apart!" Blue Pearl tried her best sound aggressive, but she just came off as desperate. B.P.'s fear grew when Steven remain unresponsive. The bubble shattered, and B.P. instinctively threw her sword at the corruption. The sword buried itself into the corruption's eye, causing it to cry out in pain, before collapsing to the ground before it poofed.

Steven slowly approached the gem, before bubbling it, and sending it back to the temple.

 **That night at the ruins.**

Pearl was playing a mellow tune on her violin while Blue Pearl danced to the music. The moon and stars watched in silence as both gems were only partly aware of one another. Both kept there movements slow and precise. B.P. released a faint glow from her gem, and she grasped it. It was her weapon.


	7. Chapter 7

A large grin refused to leave Blue Pearls face, as Pearl inspected her weapon. It was a simple pale blue sword. Made of a basic grip with a triangle pommel. A Simple hexagon guard. And the 2 sided blade didn't have any engravings. Once she was done looking at the sword, Pearl promptly the weapon back to Blue Pearl. "Congratulations." She smiled.

Blue Pearl looked emotionless at her weapon, before dissipating the sword and pulling Pearl in for a hug. Pearl was surprised by this but soon wrapped her arms around her Blue counterpart, as a tear rolled onto her shoulder. "Thank you." B.P. croaked.

Pearl ran her hand through B.P.'s hear. "Anything for a friend." She softly spoke.

 **The next morning.**

Blue Pearl was sat on the porch as she watched the sunrise. She didn't do this often due to how long training, and learning about Earth with Pearl could take. But she enjoyed it none the less. B.P. heard the door to the house open, and watched as Amethyst stepped outside, before sitting next to her. "Yo." Amethyst greeted.

"Hello." Blue Pearl responded.

"So listen. Peri's been pretty down for far to long. And now Steven's feeling low to. Garnet and Pearl might not get it,but we need to help them out. So what do you say, you in?"

Blue Pearl took a moment to answer. And she realised she has not spent much time with Amethyst, and even less with Peridot. Both of them, and Steven called themselves the "Shorty squad". When B.P. asked Pearl about the subdivision Pearl explained it was a name they gave themselves because of their height. Blue Pearl wondered what they did together. This was her chance to find out. "Of course." She answered with a smile.

"Great! That just leaves Peri." Amethyst announced.

"What about Steven?" Blue Pearl asked.

Amethyst shrugged in response. "Steven's always down for some fun." She mentioned.

 **Later.**

The sound of Steve's Cookie Cat disturbed his sleep. With a grumbled, Steven turned the alarm off and begrudgingly got out of bed. When Steven looked downstairs to see Peridot, Amethyst and Blue Pearl sat at the counter. "Guys?" Steven called curiously.

"Yo Steven, get changed, we're going to the pier!" Amethyst responded.

"What? Why?" Steven asked.

"To cheer you and Peridot up, duh." Amethyst answered with a cheeky grin. Steven simple shrugged, and made his way to the bathroom without creaking a smile. Once Steven shut the door behind, Amethyst's smile quickly faded. "Aw man." She muttered.

"Great! So you LITERALLY dragged me out of the barn, for nothing!" Peridot yelled.

"I dragged you out of the barn, because to get you out of your funk!" Amethyst argued.

"Oh, because your last attempt work soooo well!" Peridot shot back. "We were almost shattered!"

"Quit being so dramatic." Amethyst retorted.

"Dramatic!?" Peridot cried out.

"Enough!" Garnet roared from the temple entrance. The attention of the three gems now rested solely on her. Even time itself seemed to stand still for her. The silence was soon disturbed when Steven left the bathroom. "All of you, take a seat on the couch." Her voice wasn't as aggressive as before, but just as commanding. The four did as the was told, and Garnet followed them. Once they were all seated. Garnet began to softly speak. "Amethyst, not everything can be solved with a adventure, sometimes it requires talking. Steven, you can't expect to always do perfect as a leader. If you have made a mistake, all you can do is learn from it. Peridot, just because someone has pushed you away, dose not mean you should push everyone else away in return. You have a family within the Crystal Gems, don't let one bad experience ruin it all." Each member of the shorty squad seemed to take in Garnet's words, while Blue Pearl sat there having no idea what she was doing there. "Blue Pearl, I know none of this applies to you now, but it may someday, and I hope you remember my advise when you need it." Steven raised his hand. "Yes Steven?" Garnet asked.

"Can I still go to the pier?" Steven asked.

Garnet gave a small chuckle. "Of course Steven." She answered with a smile.

"Wohoo!" Steven cheered with his fists in the air.

"I'm coming too!" Amethyst announced.

"Don't forget about me!" Peridot mentioned.

The three of them looked to Blue Pearl who gave a small smile and a single nod. Amethyst and Steven soon ran out of the house, with Peridot close behind and Blue Pearl jogging behind them.

Garnet smiled watch the open door for a while, before walking out herself and shutting the door.

With it's signature chime, the warppad activated and Pearl emerged. "I'm backpack!" Pearl sang but was surprised at the lack of greetings. "Steven? Amethyst? Anyone?"

 **Soon at the pier.**

The other Crystal gems were at one of the games where you have to knock the bottles over. (I don't know it's proper name, or if it even has one.) It was rigged, but Garnet already knew this and smiled, as Blue Pearl prepared to throw her first baseball. There was 3 stacks of 6 plastic milk bottles across a blue wooden table. What no one could see was the strips of metal bolted to the bottles and table. "Go for the bottom middle of the centre stack." Garnet spoke. Blue Pearl took her advise and threw the ball at her target. Now this scam was perfect for the strength of a human but Blue Pearl was a gem. As such the amount of force and where it was applied forced the entire table to fall backwards, with a crash.

"Hey! This chump's dirty!" Amethyst exclaimed with a glare.

Mr Smiley quickly appeared and gave a chuckle. "This is indeed a great misuse of customer trust! How can I make this up to you?" He asked with his unwavering grin.

"A prize each will do." Garnet answered before defusing into Ruby and Sapphire, holding each others hands.

Mr smiley gave another chuckle before speaking into the stall runners ear. "You're band for life. And I mean it."


	8. Chapter 8

Blue Pearl basked in the sunset on Beach City from the cliff side above the temple. She had a few hours before she had to meet Pearl at the arena, so she decided to sift through more files from the Human Zoo. She sifted through them with such speed and precision, that only could be matched by another experienced Pearl. Finally she discovered the severance of Pink Diamond's final visit to the zoo.

The footage was of Pink Diamond bubbling her Rose Quartz solders. Some of gems steeped forward with pride to be serving their Diamond, others were visible terrified, to which Pink responded. "Don't worry, I'll make it as quick and painless as possible. It is until this is all over." She softly comforted her followers. Once the final Rose Quartz was bubbled, her calm and caring faced faded away to sadness and shame. She covered her eyes with her hand. A single sob shaked her entire body. "I didn't want this. Why did Yellow ever thinks of this? How do I hep them?" Ask Pink's hysteria increased, a familiar Pearl came into a view.

Blue Pearl swiped her hair away from her eyes in shock, as she continued to watch.

"Do you think we should tell Garnet?" Pearl sujested.

"No, if we told anyone they might give it away with even meaning to." Pink Diamond responded. With a sigh, Pink rubbed the tears from here eyes and walked to main door. "Let's just get this war over with."

And with that Blue Pearl stopped the footage. She stared at holo-screen. And then down to the limb enhancer on her arm. And then, at Pearl. As she slowly came to accept the reality, and connected the dots from her past experiences. Her shock turned to anger. Blue leapt off of the edge of the cliff and land on top of the warppad on the temple hand, hardly making a sound. Within a instant the warppad activated.

 **At the arena.**

The warppad activated and Pearl arrived. Strong rain, and stronger winds assault the archaic stone. But it would endure. It always did. The winds roar could only be surpassed by the fury of the thunder. Water spill off every edge as Pearl walked up the stairs. The centre of the arena was covered with a layer of water. The stairs and seats were turned into rapids. It was strangely beautiful among the chaos. Pearl was surprised to find her pupil. "You're early." She commented.

Blue Pearl didn't turn around.

"I know the weather doesn't effect us, but we can train elsewhere today if you would like?" Pearl suggested. It was then Pearl noticed B.P. had Peridot's right hand limb enhancer attached to her. "Why do you have that?"

This time Blue Pearl turned to face her and the limb enhancer clattered to the floor. "You lied to me." She spoke in a low tone.

This response stunned Pearl. "Lied to you? About what?"

Blue Pearl stood in silence. With a single movement she summoned her sword and lunged at Pearl. Pearl only just managed to block the strike with her spear. And then Blue Pearl answered her with a low growl. "Everything."

Blue Pearl lunch a flurry of slashes and stabs a Pearl, but was quickly disarmed. "I don't understand, what is this about?" Pearl asked, confused and concerned as she pointed her spear at her opponent.

"I know who you really are." Blue Pearl snarled. The wind blew her bangs away from her eyes, and aloud Pearl to see the fury in Blue Pearl eyes. Pearl took a step back in surprise. Blue Pearl took advantage of this and summoned two more swords and attacked once more.

Pearl was quick to recover. Pearl's skill made her untouchable, so Blue Pearl began to vent her frustration vocally. "Some leader Pink was! Look how many of you are left!"

"Rose never wanted any of this! You saw her ask for the colonisation to end!" Pearl shot back.

Blue Pearl sneered. "Defending your diamond from the grave? Tel me, where you ever free?" She taunted her opponent.

Pearl's pupils to shrink in anger. With in an instant Blue Pearl was disarmed and on the floor. Pearl planted her foot in B.P.'s stomach, and aimed her spear at her opponents head. "Enough!" Pearl growled.

"You really are the perfect Pearl." Blue Pearl snarled as she lifted her head.

"ME!? WHAT ABOUT YOU!?" Pearl slammed her spear into the ground next to Blue Pearl's head. "YOU FIRST ACTION IS AGGRESSION! NOT STOPPING TO THINK, AND TRY TO UNDERSTAND THE WORLD AROUND YOU!" Pearl roared. Once again the sound of the storm dominated the atmosphere. After a few deep breaths, Pearl's spear dissipated as she took her foot off of B.P.

Blue Pearl slowly stood up, but had nothing to say. Finally, she spoke. "Then why? Why do it?"

"Why dose Ruby and Sapphire stay fused?" Pearl sombrely asked in response.

It hit B.P. like a hammer. "Love." She gasped.

Pearl nodded with a hum, before she elaborated. "She never returned my feelings. I'm not sure if she ever knew. Rose made experience things I never had before. Thing I was not designed to feel. And no matter how clear it was that she didn't feel same. I couldn't stop loving her. No matter how much it hurt." A tear trickled down Pearl's face, as the storm began to settle.

"So why do you stay?" Blue asked. "Pink Diamond is truly gone, isn't she?"

"No one knows if Pose is truly gone. But the reason I stay is because, even if she is gone, I have a family. I even have, a son. A son I can finally tell the truth to." Pear answered.

Both Pearls looked at each other with a smile, before they looked out to the night sky. The storm had passed and left a clam quiet night sky. "Can't say I feel the same for my Diamond." Blue Pearl mentioned with a cheeky grin.

Pearl couldn't help laugh. "No, no I suppose not." She chuckled.

After a while B.P.'s expression hardened. "I don't need to be a Sapphire to tell you Steven might not be able to keep the truth secret." She mentioned.

"I know. But he deserves to know. It is my choice, and mine alone." Pearl responded.

...

"We're going to need a lot of towels when we get home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Beach City.**

Blue Pearl walked down the streets of Beach City. She had taken it upon herself to do the weekly shopping and currently held the list given to her by Pearl in her hand. She planned to collect the shopping, storing it in her gem, and then go and read the book Steven had given her in the park. A few residents greeted her as they passed. She noticed some children try to get their parent's attention, as they pointed to the "Blue lady". B.P. smiled in amusement at the wounder across their faces upon seeing her, and she chuckled at the thought of there expressions, upon seeing more inhuman looking gems.

Little did she know a little, round, blue lady and a giant, broad, yellow lady were near by.

 **Soon.**

Blue Pearl was now leaning on a tree while she read her book in it's shadow. "Excuses me." A small voice called her. Blue Pearl looked up from her book to see a small girl. "Do you have a little sister?" She asked.

"I guess you could say I have a sister, but she's older than me." Blue Pearl answered in confusion.

"Oh. Well, you're a lot taller then she is." The girl responded. "Her friend is very big."

 _"What?"_ Blue Pearl thought to herself. Herself and Pearl were designed to be the same high, and with the positions they held, there was no room for error in their creation.

"She's looking for you, you know." The girl mentioned.

"Do you know where she is?" Blue Pearl asked curiously as she closed her book.

"I saw them on the boardwalk." The girl answered.

"Thank you." Blue Pearl placed her book in her gem and ran towards the boardwalk.

"There you are." A voice called, bringing her to a halt. It was frightfully familiar. Blue Pearl's shot towards the origin of the voice, and she staggered back in fear. It was a Aquamarine, with her tear drop gem beneath her left eye. Behind her stood a Topaz fusion with a gem on each ear. "You are to come with us back to Homeworld for your trial. And then be fixed by the Diamonds." Aquamarine instructed.

Fear shot through Blue Pearl. _"This is it. I'm going back to be punished"_ She thought to herself as Topaz approached her. _"Wait a minute. I'm a Crystal Gem. I'm not going anywhere!"_ Topaz reached for Blue Pearl, but she took a step back. "No."

"What?" Aquamarine questioned.

"I said no. I am never going back to Homeworld." Blue Pearl growled.

Aquamarine giggled. "You act like you have a choice. Topaz, get her."

Topaz tried to grab Blue Pearl with both hands, but Blue Pearl jumped herself into the air, and landed a few feet away.

Aquamarine let out a sigh. "Looks like I have to do everything myself." She took the ribbon out of her hair and turned it into a wand.

Blue Pearl was aware of what Aquamarine was planning to do and leapt behind a building. B.P. summoned a sword and began to plan her retaliation. She caught a glimpse of several on lookers, and realised the didn't know what was going on. She needed to lead then to a quieter spot. She also needed back up. The Temple will do.

Aquamarine soon hovered above and fired her wand at her. Blue dodged the beam and it enveloped a paving slab. Aquamarine lifted the slab and slammed it into B.P.'s back as she ran away. Blue Pearl collapsed onto the floor with the rubble of the slab around her. Several onlookers gasped in shock at the scene before them. Before Blue Pearl could get up, a beam covered her and she was lifted from the ground.

"No!" Steven cried out before his shield hit Aquamarine in the face, causing her to drop B.P."

"Ow!" Aquamarine cried. "Topaz! Deal with the human!"

Topaz summoned her pugil stick and calmly approached Steven as he summoned a shield. Topaz took a swing at the shield, causing to skid backwards. _"He doesn't have the full strength of a Diamond. At least not yet."_ Blue Pearl thought to herself as she slashed Topaz's stomach. It wasn't a deep cut but it was enough to make her stagier back as she recovered. "We can't beat them alone." Blue Pearl mentioned as she wrapped her arm around him and leapt into the air. She continued this until they arrived at the temple. They sprinted to the door but couldn't see anyone inside.

"Where is everyone!?" Steven panicked.

"Aw are we all alone?" Aquamarine taunted from behind them. They both instantly tried to flee as Aquamarine fired her wand once more, but only B.P. escaped.

"B.P.!" Steven cried out. Blue whipped her head around and saw Topaz approaching. Blue Pearl realised that she was dragging out the inevitable. If they was going to win something drastic had to happen. and she knew of only one other trick. Blue Pearl summoned a dagger and threw it at Aquamarine, before running to Steven. Aquamarine dodged the dagger, but released Steven.

B.P. snatched Steven from the air. "We only have one way out of this." She mentioned before gem began to glow.

Steven recognised the gesture and nodded. "Okay." He responded as his own gem glowed. A pale blue light burst-forth from the pair and a Rainbow Aura Quartz was born. They were wearing Steven's clothes, but the sleeves and leggings had blue cloth on their ends. They wore flats, like Blue Pearl's. Their midnight blue hair was short and frizzy, covering their 3 eyes (. Their skin was a ocean blue. Aura summoned Steven's shield and Blue Pearl's sword. She then banged the sword on the shield, creating another sudden burst of light. The light soon revealed a curved, light blue blade. "Leave." They commanded in a feminine voice. With a thumb on the outwards facing side of the blade and the index and middle finger on the other side, they revealed the blade to be a war-fan. "This is your only warning."

Aquamarine laughed at them. "You think forming that disgusting fusion will save you? Topaz! I've had enough of this planet! End this." She commanded. Topaz stepped forward, and Aura summoned another war-fan.

Topaz raised her pugil stick, and Aura threw their war-fans at the apposing gems. Aquamarine dodged the blades while Topaz deflected the war-fan. Neither opponent saw the brief smirk on Aura's face before the summoning 2 more war-fans and engaging Topaz. Aura focused more on dodging rather than blocking.

Aquamarine soon got board and aimed her wand at the cross-fusion. The sound of something cutting through the air caught her attention. Aquamarine only turned in time catch a glimpse of the war-fan.

 _Poof!_

Topaz instantly look at where Aquamarine was once hovering. The other war-fan sliced the back of Topaz's legs, causing them to give way. Aura crossed their blades across Topaz's neck.

"Please." Topaz begged. "Do you whatever you want to me, just don't hurt Topaz." A tear rolled down her right check. Followed by one on her left, and they just kept coming. Aura dissipated their war-fans, and offered her their hand.

"There is a better way to live than this." Aura announced. Topaz whipped her tears away accepted the offer.

"Thank you."

 **Later.**

The warppad actives to reveal the other gem occupants of the house. "You're back!" Steven cheered.

"Finally." Blue Pearl commented with a smile.

"There's some you need to meet." Steven mentioned, but nothing happened. "That's your cue." He whispered.

"Oh, right."

"It can't be." Pearl muttered.

Topaz came around the corner twiddling her thumbs, and looked extremely shy. "Hi." She greeted in a quiet voice.

"Sup?" Amethyst responded with a nod, before she stepped off the warppad, to the kitchen.

"Sooo, do you want to be a Crystal Gem?" Pearl finally spoke.

"Maybe. Right now I just want to be me, with no one interfering." Topaz answered.

"Take as much time as you need. We'll be here when you are ready." Garnet answered with a smile.

 **The next morning.**

"Steven. Steven." Pearl gently called to the sleeping the hybrid.

Steven slowly stirred, and saw both Pearls stood over him. "Morning." He greeted while he rubbed his eye.

"Steven, there is something very important that you need to know." Pearl announced in a even tone.

"It is something she has wanted to tell you for a long, but has only recently been able to, and has been trying to find the best way to tell you." Blue Pearl mentioned from behind Pearl.

"Okay, what is it?" Steven asked.

"To give you better understanding, we need to start when I still served Homeworld. When I served... Pink Diamond."

 **The End.**

I felt this would be best left open ended.

I had originally planed for the war-fan to be B.P.'s gem weapon when I realised it would be better as a fusion weapon.

Aura is just the name I found when searching blue rainbow quartz to see if they were actually a thing.


End file.
